everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe/Doll Profiles/2014
Main Cast Profiles Arthur Junne * Parent: '''Prince and the Mermaid * '''Parent's Story: '''The Mermaid and the Boy * '''Roommate: Brian Rose * Secret Heart's Desire: '''"To find my lion,bear, and bee in my storybook." * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can transform into a fierce lion, a ravenous bear and buzzing bee. * Storybook Romance Status: I only want to transform into the best for Muffy Muffington, but she doesn't speak to me. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I transform randomly in class which I can hardly "bear" to stop. * Favorite Subject: Grimm-nastics. I can transform into the beast of all sports. Royally amazing. * Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I do not need to know where everything is for me to transform at. * Best Friends Forever After: Hopper Croakington II and my roommate Brian Rose. Brian Rose * Parent: '''Sleeping Beauty * '''Parent's Story: '''The Sleeping Beauty * '''Roommate: Arthur Junne * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To live life, and have no regrets. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can see from miles away, even when I'm day-dreaming. And I always see something I like. * Storybook Romance Status: Selena Fauna. She takes me over. Magically. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I day-dream in class, it kind of gets me in a bit of conflict. * Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I can express myself from the sight I see. * Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I don't see why we have to yell at each other to get our points across. * Best Friends Forever After: Arthur Junne and Hunter Huntsman are my buds,but Selena Fauna takes me over magically. Muffy Muffington * Parent: '''Muffin Man * '''Parent's Story: '''The Muffin Man * '''Roommate: Selena Fauna * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Baking the best treats and watching my friends eat them makes me so happy. Maybe I can become the best. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can bake with special charms in my food. One bite and you'll fall in love with the next person you see. * Storybook Romance Status: I haven't found my right muffin yet, but he'll some how stare right into my heart. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get distracted with these creations and sometimes they get burned. Just a little. Oh my fairy godmother! * Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic! I love cooking for my friends and family. * Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Maybe I need this class for measurements, but I just like doing things from my head. * Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna, Auspicious Midas but Ginger Breadhouse is my competition and friend. Selena Fauna * Parent: '''Good Fairy * '''Parent's Story: '''The Sleeping Beauty * '''Roommate: Muffy Muffington * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To guide the one to their destiny. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Helloooo, daughter of a magical fairy here. * Storybook Romance Status: Brian Rose. He is sweet like a rose, without the thorns. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My spells can sometimes make people go to sleep. I do not know why. * Favorite Subject: Magicology. I use my magic to cast spell-tacular spells for my new chapter. * Least Favorite Subject:'''Grimm-nastics. I do not want to sweat. That is not royally cute! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Ashlynn Ella and Muffy Muffington are sweet as cupcakes, but Brian Rose is my rose, without the thorns. Rose Nella * Parent: '''Rosanella * '''Parent's Story: '''Rosanella * '''Roommate: Mirage Speculum * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To have the charm to choose my own destiny. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can charm people with only one glare. * '''Storybook Romance Status: My eyes are set on someone who can compete with my charm. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to disappear, making my friends worry about me. * Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Hexcuse me, but love to help the enchanting environment. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Hero Training. I have all the brains and charms, and none of the brawns. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna and Holly O'Hair Mirage Speculum * Parent: '''The Magic Mirror * '''Parent's Story: '''Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * '''Roommate: Rose Nella * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To be adored in each every hex way, its only natural I get the attention I need. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can convince people are the "fairest" of them all, but I tell tall tales. * '''Storybook Romance Status: I'll have to look in the magic mirror for that. Maybe Arthur Junne? * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I like to think I am always right, even when I'm in the wrong. Hex no! * Favorite Subject: Princess Design.This is just the right class-ic to model and show my face in, to shine. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Kingdom Management. I'll leave that to the royal seeker of fortune. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen is my best frenemy forever after, and Faybelle Thorn reflects on me. Redcliffe Knightley * Parent: '''The Red Knight * '''Parent's Story: '''The Mermaid and the Boy * '''Roommate: Gideon Breaddington * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Not to take all the interest of my rival and make them my own. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can weld like no-fairy's business. * '''Storybook Romance Status: My romance will come dancing in the majestic stage one day. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I really hate it when I get between someone. But I can't help it. * Favorite Subject: Woodshop. Its not a class with welding and steel but it'll do. * Least Favorite Subject: '''General Villainy is not my best subject, although Baba Yaga loves me. * '''Best Friends Forever After: My frenemy, Arthur Junne. Auspicious Midas * Parent: '''King Midas * '''Parent's Story: '''King Midas and the Golden Touch * '''Roommate: Wyatt White * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To help people with my touch of gold. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''As the son of the Golden King, I can sometimes transform things into pure gold. * '''Storybook Romance Status: My golden prince-ss hasn't appeared in my story yet but they'll come around. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes turn objects into gold when I don't pay attention. Paying attention is golden. * Favorite Subject: Arts and Crafts. Every work of my art is just...golden! * Least Favorite Subject: '''Science and Sorcery. Turning things into gold is not a source of sorcery. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Wyatt White is not as cold hearted as some people think. Also, Muffy Muffington is sweet as her treats. Wyatt White * Parent: '''The White Queen * '''Parent's Story: '''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * '''Roommate: Auspicious Midas * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To not be as mean as my mother during her time as ruler. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''My charm makes my subjects adore me, which is the way too go. * '''Storybook Romance Status: No one has come my way of charm yet. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My mother's side can come out from time to time. * Favorite Subject: Throne Economics. I need to know all my ways around the Wonderland system. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Anger Magicment. I am not like my mother at all. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Auspicious Midas and Muffy Muffington Category:Subpages